


[Untitled #1]

by Idle_Hans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Hans/pseuds/Idle_Hans
Summary: Luck runs out.
Kudos: 11





	1. Rubeus

Poor Hagrid.

You've never once gone unnoticed, and have no concept of stealth or anonymity. You were so proud to be squiring young Harry Potter on his first visit to Diagon Alley, and saw no reason to shush Tom when he realised who you were with. Nor did you see any reason not to chat with your fellow drinkers when you returned for a pint after Gringotts. You couldn't speak of the package in your pocket, so you spoke of Harry.

You spoke of Harry.

Oh, friendly giant. Not all ears are friendly ears. And Death Eaters are not the only predators whose pulse would race at the thought of such a prize.

When you took little Harry back to the railway station, someone followed. When you bought the boy a burger, someone waited. When you saw Harry onto the Surrey train, someone entered by another carriage. And when you remained behind, someone could not believe his luck.

Oh, foolish giant. The boy is alone on a journey. How can you call your job done until he is safe indoors? What began as simple reconnaissance to learn where lived the Boy-Who-Lived has just been upgraded to the main event.


	2. Harry

Poor Harry.

The no-man's-land between two train carriages is a good place in which a person can douse themself with Notice-Me-Not charms, which the Ministry never traces as they're part and parcel of every magical citizen's duty to uphold the Statute of Secrecy. No one, not even you, will notice your death sitting down behind you. Not even you will notice him casting yet more Notice-Me-Nots, this time on you, your trunk, and your birdcage.

Oh, forgotten child. You are now utterly inconspicuous, and even the passengers who saw you at first will now never be able to say at what station you alighted. No one will pay much mind to the clunk, clunk, clunk from the other end of your trunk as you trudge down the stairs to the pedestrian underpass. You will not have time to wonder what " _Stupefy_ " means. You will never hear the overpowered " _Evanesco_ " as your trunk, and the birdcage, and your lovely, lovely owl are banished forever from existence. The sharp _Crack!_ of side-along apparation will be taken for a backfire. Just like that, you are gone for good.

Oh, fortunate child. This much mercy is granted you. He only means to kill you: nothing worse than that. And you needn't be awake for it.


	3. Petunia

Poor put-upon Petunia.

When you, your husband, and your darling Dudley finally get back to shore, and home to Privet Drive, the wretched brat whose fault it all is, is not there. You happily assume that he's still with the freaks, and is off your hands until further notice. Good riddance. You spend the month of August searching for a discreet surgeon to remove your son's tail, and, other than making sure to tell all the neighbours that you and Vernon have placed your delinquent nephew in a much-needed reform school, you give the boy no further thought until the morning of September 2nd when you finally meet the famous Albus Dumbledore. He's there on your doorstep, asking you where Harry Potter is.

With sorrowful expressions he subtly suggests that you are at fault. With angry imprecations you unsubtly suggest he go to hell.

Eventually he does leave. Destination unknown.


End file.
